Vicki Kennedy
Victoria "Vicki" Kennedy was a supporting main character of Father Death and the revealed Killer. She was the girlfriend of Emilia Rodriguez, a friend of Abby Wilcox and Ali Warner, and a member of the Clearwood Club. She was the half sister of Tyler and Nancy Carter, and Ali Warner. Story Part I Chapter 1 Vicki first appeared as the girlfriend of Carter family friend Emilia Rodriguez. She was sadden over the death of Lorraine Carter. But was happy to have gained Tyler as a new friend. She expressed her excitement of meeting Nancy once she is found by Tyler. She also approved of the potential relationship of Abby and Tyler. Chapter 2 Vicki was among the students of Clearwood High School attending the after school function at the school's pool event. She was upset by the bullying that Ali was receiving from the rich girl, Veronica Baker. When Veronica orchestrated a cruel prank on Ali by having her friend, Will Bailey, throw Ali, who cannot swim, into the deep end of the pool, she helps Anthony and others save Ali from drowning. She then joined her friends is denouncing Veronica as a friend. It was Vicki who informed Scott of what happened to Ali at the pool. Chapter 3 Vicki joined her friends in allying themselves with Ali in forming a club against Veronica's social ways at school. When debating on a title for the club, she had suggested, "The Scream Club", which confused her friends. She claims that it meant for "Screaming against discrimination." They settled on "The Clearwood Club", which was suggested by Ali. Not long after this, they would all learn of Veronica and Will's murder. Chapter 4 When Ali is arrested by Charlie for the murders, Vicki immediately leaves school to inform Scott and Tyler of the arrest. This led to Scott hiring his own lawyer in getting Ali freed. Chapter 5 Vicki joined Tyler and Ali in Tyler's search for Nancy after he gets a package from Ghostface that inform him of Nancy's location. They find her safe but also find Nancy's kidnappers dead. Chapter 9 Emilia and Vicki went to a concert for a date. On the way home, they stop by the Clearwood Cemetery to visit Vicki's mother's grave. She cries as she explains her backstory to her girlfriend. However, this moment between them is cut short when Ghostface chases them out of the cemetery and nearly attacks them. Chapter 12 Vicki attends the funeral of Melissa Howard and Bob Price with Emilia, Emilia's family, and the rest of the Carter family inner circle. She watches in horror as Ghostface throws a knife into Nick Curtis's chest. Chapter 13 Vicki and Emilia hang out in the attic looking at items stored by the Carters as a way to entertain themselves, unaware that Ghostface is attacking everyone else in the house and kidnapping Tyler and Nancy. Chapter 14 While at the hospital waiting for the news on Andrew's fate, Vicki claims that she has to go to the bathroom. Emilia joins her. Later, Ali is sent by Ghostface to the Chronnix Hotel to save Tyler and Nancy. Ali is confronted by Ghostface, who reveals himself to be Vicki. She reveals to Ali, Tyler, and Nancy that they are all siblings through the same man, whom she refers to "Father Death", that masterminded the murders. She also confesses to murdering Veronica Baker, Will Bailey, and Bob Price in Ali's honor. Chapter 15 Ali and Vicki begin chasing each other throughout the hotel in hopes of subduing each other. Vicki had just revealed her plans to kidnap Ali, Tyler, and Nancy to bring them to their secret father to reveal himself. But this fails as Ali fights back. Eventually, Ali stabs Vicki with her own knife, which makes it appear that Vicki has died. When Ali returns to the common area to untie Tyler and Nancy, a very much alive Vicki returns to stab Ali. But Ali shoots Vicki in the head, killing her finally. As an emotional Ali mourns the loss of Vicki, whom she still loved and cared for, she notices that Vicki has a tattoo on her wrist of the letter T. The ending does confirm that even with Vicki dead that there are still more Ghostface killers including Father Death (Ali, Vicki, Tyler, and Nancy's unknown father). Relationships Appearances Part I *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 Trivia *The image of actress of Zoe De Grand Maison (Evelyn from Riverdale) is used for the character of Vicki Kennedy because Donald Newton felt that the actress's physical appearance was good for the character. *Vicki and Emilia are the first LGBT characters in the Father Death stories. *In Chapter 14, it's revealed that Vicki is the Killer with the implication that her Father is her partner as she's been accounted for when Ghostface has been seen.